Fanficen som vart fail
by SweBJ
Summary: en fin blandning av Org XIII medlemmar som är med i ett alternativt universum XD läs på egen risk.


Hej alla glada!

Det var ett bra tag sen jag skrev något här alls på FF men jag ska alltså försöka mig på min första Kingdom Hearts fanfic som ni märker nu XD

En stor varning: den här fanficen kommer att vara extremt mycket crack samt att det kommer involvera en del shonen aihintar samt att det här är en... AU kan man säga så jag varnar er: läs på egen risk XD

Fanficen som vart fail

Det var en gång ett vackert välnärt kungarike som styrdes av en rättvis men vänlig kung, han hade 3 söner.

Den äldsta var lång, slank, muskulös, väldigt snygg men extremt självbelåten av sig och man såg honom aldrig utan sin spegel.

Den mellersta var däremot tystlåten, inte så smart o föredrog att sitta på sitt rum o spela tv-spel.

Den yngsta var lustigt nog den största av dom. Ingen i hela kungariket hade någonsin sett en sån muskulös man som lätt kunde lyfta en häst o samtidigt vara snäll och ha fötterna stadigt på jorden även fast han var en prins.

En dag bad kungen att hans söner skulle komma.

"Jag har något jag måste erkänna, jag är svårt sjuk och kommer inte att leva länge till så jag vill att en av er ska ta över mitt kungarike..."

"Men pappa..."Sa den äldsta medan han kollade sin spegelbild. "JAG kan ta över riket" sa han självbelåtet.

"Nej" sa kungen. Jag vill att ni ska göra ett prov för att bevisa att ni är värdiga till att bli kung.

"Hur då?" frågade den mellersta och såg mycket orolig ut. Den yngsta sa ingenting, han var koncentrerad på sin rubiks kub men han lyssnade uppmärksamt.

"Grannriket behöver vår hjälp, deras prinsessa har blivit bortrövad och är inspärrad i ett slott-"

"JAG SKA RÄDDA PRINSESSAN!!" Ropade den äldsta och var på väg att springa iväg.

"Ni ska dra sticka om vem som ska försöka först" sa kungen lugnt o drog fram 3 stickor.

Bröderna tog varsin sticka o man kunde se att den mellersta hade fått den kortaste stickan, den yngsta den mellanlånga o den äldsta den längsta. "Yes!!" Ropade den äldsta fr.o.m. nu kallad Marluxia. "Jag får börja!"

"Var nu försiktig" sa kungen när han och de yngre bröderna tog farväl av Marluxia som red in i solnedgången, samtidigt som man kunde se hur han såg på sig själv i sin evinnerliga spegel.

Det gick 3 dagar och inget hördes av Marluxia. Lexaeus och Demyx väntade på att få höra något av sin bror men inget kom. Till slut fick kungen nog o sa åt Demyx att han skulle leta efter Marluxia.

Demyx var väldigt nervös och rädd av sig så han bad Lex att följa med honom. Dom tog varsin pegas och red iväg i soluppgången eftersom att det var klockan 6 på morgonen som dom red iväg.

"Undrar varför Marluxia inte ens har meddelat oss..." mumlade Demyx bekymrat.

"Han har väl fastnat i sin spegelbild" sa Lex. Dom befann sig inte längre i sitt rike utan nu var dom i ett öde landskap där det stod vissna träd och buskar som såg lite brända ut.

"Jag är rädd" gnällde demyx och man kunde se hur han darrade.

"Ta det bara lugnt..." sa Lex.

"Jag ska försöka- AAAAHH!!!" plötsligt började Demyx häst att brinna.

"Se upp!" ropade Lex o lyckades dra av Demyx från den brinnande hästen.

"Pegasus" hästen brann upp och efter bara några sekunder var det bara en liten hög av aska kvar av hästen.

"Någon är här..." sa Lex och såg sig omkring. Han bestämde sig för att hoppa av sin häst och han såg snabbt hur hästen flög tillbaka till deras rike.

"D-d-d-d-d-d-" stammade Demyx.

"Vad?" Lex stirrade förvirrat på sin äldre bror.

"DRAKEEE!!! Demyx sprang iväg, tillbaka mot deras rike. Lex kunde inte klandra honom.

Demyx hade alltid varit den känsligaste av bröderna men Demyx hann inte långt, plötsligt kom något flygande mot honom och fick tag i hans rock o flög iväg med honom.

"LEEEEEEX!!!!!!" Demyx skrek förtvivlat efter sin yngre bror och försvann ur tomma intet.

"Shit..." muttrade Lex och drog fram sin tomahawk.

Draken sprutade eld mot Lex men han hoppade snabbt undan och sprang lätt förbi den.

"STOPP DÄR!! plötsligt ställde sig någon i vägen för Lex.

Lex stelnade till och stirrade på den mörka skepnaden framför honom. "vem är du?"

"Du undvek min drake, det är imponerande, ingen har någonsin klarat sig med livet i behåll och-"

"Säg vem du är innan jag kommer krossa dig" morrade Lex och blängde på personen som fortfarande bara var en svart skepnad.

"Jag antar att du inte är min fiende trots allt, är du också här för att rädda den bortrövade prinsessan?"

Han drog av sig luvan och man kunde se att han hade spretigt eldrött hår. "mitt namn är Axel, got it memo-"

"Jaja, ha kul, jag måste rädda min äldre bror..." sa Lex och såg arg ut och avbröt den pratglada killen.

"Heeey, avbryt mig inte jag var inte klar! Jag såg en kille som sprang med en spegel och han verkade vara på väg åt samma håll..."

Lex stannade genast. "hade han rosa hår?"

Axel nickade* Yes, jag vill inte veta hur han hade fixat det-"

Vart tog han vägen?" frågade Lex.

"Han sprang som sagt mot slottet..."

"Men jag måste hitta Demyx först..." Marluxia kunde garanterat klara sig själv ett bra tag till. dessutom klarade inte Lex av sin äldsta brors fåfänga. Men han var däremot mer orolig för Demyx.

"Jag kan hjälpa dig, jag trodde att det var den där mannen igen som skulle störa mina drakar..."

"Mannen?" sa Lex undrande.

"Ja, han som har rövat bort prinsessan... och min... äh det var inget, det är inte så viktigt..." sa Axel. "Jag har ändå inget att göra plus att du kanske kan behöva lite hjälp..."

"Visst, gör vad du vill men OM du fortsätter babbla kommer jag skära av dig tungan..." muttrade Lex. Axel som var på väg att säga en sak tystnade genast.

Så Lex fortsatte sin resa mot prinsessan och för att samtidigt leta efter sina bröder, eller rättare sagt sin ena bror med sin nya följeslagare som visade sig vara bra på att flambera folk. Axel var visst inte så hopplös ändå...

"Axel får jag fråga dig en sak?" sa Lex efter några timmars tystnad. Axel som hade gått o funderat tittade upp. "Vadå?"

"Varför följer du med mig? du hade lika gärna kunnat gå själv, jag menar, du kan ta hand om dig själv utan problem..."

Axel rodnade med ens. "den där mannen har kidnappat någon som är mig mycket kär..." han tystnade och såg med ens arg ut. "OCH HAN SKA FÅ SOTA FÖR DET!!" Skrek han och började plötsligt brinna.

Lex hade vant sig vid att Axel fattade eld och väntade bara tills han lugnade ner sig. "okej... men du tror alltså att det är här som Demyx befinner sig nu?" sa han och såg upp mot ett slott som verkade helt övergivet.

"Yes, utan tvekan. Det har varit personer här på sistone och det har inte varit bebott på flera år." Plötsligt hörde dom ett skrik inifrån slottet och det lät misstänkt mycket som Demyx.

"DEMYX!!" Lex drog fram sin tomahawk igen och var redo att springa in i slottet men Axel stoppade honom."vänta, vi måste se efter vad vi har att göra med..."

Lex och Axel smög sig in i slottet utan att bli upptäckta och efter en stund kom dom fram till en hall där det fanns endast 2 dörrar.

"Vi får dela på oss..." sa Lex och valde den vänstra dörren medan Axel valde den högra.

Lex såg nästan ingenting i den mörka korridoren och han kände hur spindelnät och massa annat som han inte ville tänka på fastnade på hans kläder och i hans ansikte.

Ett tag tyckte han att hörde morranden men det var nog bara inbillning så han brydde sig inte om det.

Plötsligt kände han hur något anföll honom bakifrån, han slog i huvudet i det hårda stengolvet och sedan blev allt svart.

fortsättning följer...


End file.
